


Cold days, Hurt actions, and Sleep problems

by CheetahBreeze



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Being Walked In On, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 23:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16073894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahBreeze/pseuds/CheetahBreeze
Summary: Rook is tired and cold and just so happens to have Lion accompany him. Doc gets jealous and decides he wants to get into the action. What will happen between the 3? We won't know until we see.





	Cold days, Hurt actions, and Sleep problems

"Why are you staring at me like that Julien? Do you need something?" Lion asked the younger man whom was just staring at him for a short period of time. Rook suddenly became flustered and looked away, causing Lion to question him more.

"Well I would prefer you not to stare. Its rude unless you actually need something." Lion said, sounding a bit angry with him. Rook and him usually hung out, enjoying eachothers presence and quietness until Rook found something he liked or popped up in his mind. Usually Lion would just ignore him or give him the pity of actually looking at what he found.

"Ah! It's nothing! I actually didn't mean to stare... just got caught up in thought." Rook quickly answered, shaking a bit and earning a quizzical look from Lion.

"Are you cold? Seriously? You don't look like you even dressed right for this type of weather." Lion asked, earning a nod and another shiver from him. Getting up from his seat near the window with a sigh, Lion slid off his coat and handed it to Rook, getting a surprised look from him and a thankful nod. Feeling the cold air nip at his uncovered skin sent a cold wave up his spine. Now he was cold and he had no coat to keep him warm. Suddenly, an idea popped up in his head, slinking over toward where Rook was sitting on the couch in their living quarters, he yanked the coat off of Rook, getting a small yelp and an hurt look. Leaving Rook, he went towards his small shared bedroom and grabbed the large blanket off of his bed and walked back towards where Rook was. When he re-entered the room, he felt kinda bad for taking his coat back from Rook, but he had an better idea for the both of them. Rook probably would stare at him like a madman or go with it and not make a commotion of it.

"What are you doing? Is that the blanket from the bed?" Rook asked curiously, not knowing what Lion was doing.

"Get. Move over already." Lion barked, slapping Rook's shoulder, earning a grunt from him and a more curious look. Sitting down, he pulled the blanket over Rook, earning a surprised noise and slight struggling.

"What are you- oh. Are you trying to keep me warm? I didn't know that this blanket was this big."

Rook asked as he pulled the blanket down from his head, only getting a glare from Lion. When Lion sat down, their legs were touching and they were uncomfortably close to eachother. Rook found this funny, as Lion wasn't quite a affectionate person, but still somehow made him feel happy when he talked to him or spent time with him. Rook leaned onto his shoulder, earning a surprised noise but then a sigh. The sudden warmth made Rook feel tired, eyes fluttering while slightly feeling an arm wrap around his waist. Sound this is what affection meant to Lion. No talking, no conversations unless needed, no excess noise. Just soft gentle touch's and mutual cuddling.

"I like this Olivier... Your way more nice this way." Rook said through the sleep in his voice, only getting a tighter hold on his waist and a content sigh. Rook liked this, and he thinks Lion does too. Sleep took over him, warmth surrounded him and the tight yet gentle grip from the man holding him soothed him into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...( don't look at me i wanted a poly relationship between the 3 >.>)


End file.
